Melting Innocence
by SeventhSweetSin
Summary: Beyond the light flirting and humorous arguing, Rangiku's and Toshiro's relationship is a lot more complicated. One drunken night changed his life and now the captain of the tenth division has to carry the burden of watching the love of his life chase a man who isn't even worth her time.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, this will be M because it will have sexual scenes, with an insight to Rangiku's and Toshiro's turbulent relationship. Hope you give it a chance and give me some feedback. I'm hoping to make this into a multi-chapter story.**_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was nervous. A rare state for the ice-cold captain of the 10th division. But then again, anything associated with Rangiku Matsumoto made him nervous. Made him unstable. Passionate. Lost.

He was inside the grand, golden elevator going up to the penthouse of the giant skyscraper. He gazed at his reflection and the steely green eyes looked back at him with uncertainty. How long has it been? Why did he come to the human world to seek her out? Wasn't the past buried? Why did his heart still yearn to see her after she left without a backward glance?

No, tonight was different. He was no longer that grumpy 'kiddo' who she left behind. The man that looked back was, thankfully, taller and his features were mature and his appearance was chiseled. After all, it has been a while. He was dressed smartly, since the bar of the five star hotel was anal about its dress code. He still wasn't sure which looked more ridiculous- him wearing a tie or his tamed hair. He also looked at the rose he was holding in his hand- was it too much? Too romantic? Too needy? Oh what the hell. He wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place, like one flower would make a massive difference.

_Ping_. The lift halted softly and the golden doors spread to reveal a glamorous cocktail bar and seafood restaurant. The panoramic windows exposed the city at night. His eyes immediately began scanning the lounge. According to Ichigo, this is where she was supposed to be.

They had been apart for such an excruciatingly long time; he was sure he would be over her soon and move on, maybe hear from her with the news that she's getting married or is having a child. He didn't think he'd ever seek her out, until Ichigo let it slip that things with Gin and Rangiku weren't working out. He immediately came down to make sure Rangiku wouldn't do something stupid, because that sly bastard distorted her common sense, made her lost and vulnerable.

He also knew that if Momo had an insight on what he was up to, she wouldn't be very happy. But he couldn't help it. He loved that girl in his own way, like a sister that needed protection and care. He could never, however, have what he had with Rangiku. That woman drove him crazy. He wasn't sure if it was good crazy or bad crazy.

Toshiro did try to make things work with Hinamori, but at the same time he almost felt like he was cheating on his childhood best friend by thinking about his ex-lieutenant. But only he knew there was more to their partnership. They were, as some may call, lovers. She didn't seemed to think so, since the night she took his virginity didn't seem like a big deal at all to her. For him, that night felt like it changed his entire life. What other people saw as cute squabbles and humorous flirting (initiated most of the time from Rangiku) was only the surface of their complex affiliation.

People sympathized Toshiro because they were sure he was missing his close companion and loyal lieutenant. But nobody knew that he was nursing an aching heart that bore more than just a feeling of nostalgia. And nobody understood why he never went back to see her from time to time like the others did.

"Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?" a pristine looking girl asked with a tone of professionalism that pierced through his train of thoughts. Her eyes trailed down to look at the red rose he was holding in his hand.

Hitsugaya distractedly scanned the area once more before shaking his head. "No, someone is expecting me here."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Alright sir, have a pleasant evening."

He walked past the people dining. It was noisy, people chattering, laughing, clinking champagne glasses. All that noise completely blocked the smooth melody coming from the grand piano.

Toshiro's footsteps halted as his eyes landed on a curvaceous figure sitting on the bar stool, slightly slumped over the table. Her golden locks now longer, covered her bare back that was exposed from the low cut, figure hugging, long, black dress. He wanted to caress her back, kiss every inch of her. Just by closing his eyes he could remember how soft and warm she was.

Already from the distance he could tell that she was on her fifth or sixth cup of sake, because he'd seen her like this back in Seireitei. He also knew why she was in such a state. The story, as far as he knew her, never changed. It was because of _him_.

He took a deep breath to ease that anger bubbling inside of him and took brave steps forward, though he noticed how his hand was shaking while he clutched the flower in one hand and pulled out the chair with his other. "May I join you?"

* * *

Another tear slid down her cheek. She tried her best not to cry. She was at _the_ Sky Bar and she was not going to look ugly in public, with her carefully applied make-up running. She gently dabbed her eyes with a napkin and gave a small smile to the bartender as a sign to refill the cup, ignoring his judgemental, astonished look. The moron has been trying to chat her up all evening but only after she started sobbing he fled from her like he would from a wild forest fire. For as long as she could remember, men could _not_ handle tears.

Nursing the warm cup of sake, her thoughts once again began wrapping around her relationship with Gin. She thought she finally found her happy ending with him. Ten years ago she couldn't reach out to him- he was so out of touch. He was a mystery that she constantly tried to solve. After Aizen's death she was sure it was the end of ambiguity. Everything came out into the open and they were ready to move on.

Everything was going fine. They abandoned their duties as shinigami and with Yamamoto's permission moved to Karakura, helping people restore its town and start a life together.

However as time passed, Gin wasn't satisfied with the life he had, choosing to frequently attend strip clubs and bars with his friends. He claimed that he needed to relax and let loose. His sole mission in Seireitei was to keep Rangiku safe and he finished his mission successfully. She was safe. But he didn't understand relationships, didn't understand human life and hated every minute of it. He felt useless living as a normal being. His purpose was taken away from him and even the Rangiku's company wasn't enough to satisfy him.

He was no longer a shinigami because the damage was too great for him to get back into shape. His reiatsu was weak and unstable. Rangiku assured him that they would be happy without the shinigami life, just the two of them together.

But oh how wrong she was.

As time passed she realized that she began to miss Toshiro not just as her captain, or that adorable kid she could make fun of. She actually needed him. Emotionally and physically.

She actually missed her office hours, as crazy as it sounded. His annoyed grumbling, his demands and frustrated yells. She missed how easily she could irritate him and how easily he would forgive her. She missed the 'I don't care' façade that he put on, when she knew how worried he was for her or how much he actually cared.

Things with Gin were dull and he didn't pay her any attention and didn't contribute to the relationship she gave up everything for.

Her memories frequently took her to that night she made Toshiro a man. The night came back haunting her erotic dreams. She would reminiscence his cool lips on her. His trembling fingers fumbling with her robes. His inexperience showing and turning her on even more.

She would mock herself. All she wanted to do was just do a favour to her cute captain. Since he was in his prime teenage years, she understood how raging his hormones would be and how his reputation would be damaged if people would find out that he was still a virgin.

He could've gotten laid easily, but he didn't have time for chasing girls. And he was too much of a gentleman to just 'sleep around'. Therefore she decided to do him a favour. Besides, she felt her ego inflated as he looked at her as if she was some sort of goddess. He was awestruck by her and she loved it.

She jumped suddenly as the stool next to her moved and in process loudly scraped the floor.

"May I join you?" a familiar voice called out, sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

|**Flashback**|

* * *

_When Toshiro entered the office he thought he was hallucinating. Rangiku Matsumoto was sitting at her own desk rolling up the paper into scrolls. Instead of sake or wine, there was a mug of coffee; something she rarely picked up from Karakura because she drank it when she rarely did any paper work._

_"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked, removing his outdoor clothing and his shoes. He walked up closer to the desk._

_She grinned with pride in response. "Yep! Taichou you can be proud of me, I finished all the paper work I was supposed to do last week! Look!" she thrusted the pile of paper into his face._

_"Yeah, like I said, are you okay?" he reiterated his question with mock surprise. She grimaced._

_"Yes I am fine! Geez I'm not that bad," she muttered putting away the brush and the ink._

_Toshiro smirked and Rangiku smiled back, genuinely happy with herself. She also knew that her captain was proud of her as well, though he would rather chew off his arm than voice it out loud. "Did you fill out the papers you were supposed to for next week?"_

_She frowned. "Must you ruin it?"_

_Toshiro shook his head. "Fine, we're making progress at least…but what's the sudden will to work? Weren't you supposed to be with Gin all day?"_

_Rangiku pursed her lips and started to fidget with the ends of her hair, something she did when she was trying to hide something. "Y-Yeah I was but he said he was busy- so I decided to make myself busy as well. No biggie."_

_Toshiro frowned at her response and intently stared back until she met his eyes. "Wasn't that his last week's excuse?"_

_The blonde shook her head and waved her hand, smiling. "Don't worry about it cap, I'm sure he has his reason, whatever they are. Besides you should be happy, I did all the work!"_

_He went over to his room and sat on his desk, which was much bigger, busier and yet more organized. He stayed silent, his resentment for Gin growing with each passing day if that were possible. How could his lieutenant tell him to be happy when he knew perfectly well how much she was hurting inside. How much pain that sly bastard was inflicting on her?_

_That woman had no idea how much it bothered him._

_Rangiku followed him and plopped on the couch, dramatically wiping the invisible sweat from her forehead to once again remind him how hard she had been working today. Toshiro ignored her and began working on paperwork of his own, filling in the details of his current assignment in Karakura._

_While she thought her captain wasn't looking, she allowed that cheerful façade to slip. Toshiro discreetly observed the puffiness around her eyes from crying and how broken she looked when she wasn't trying to fake a smile. The moment she looked over to him his eyes flew down to stare at the paper._

_"Where have you been all day?" Rangiku wondered in an almost accusatory tone. Toshiro continued to pretend to be busy and didn't even look up._

_"I was in Karakura clearing up the mess, that shinigami we placed on patrol is useless and I don't know what the hell that Rukia Kuchiki is up to there."_

_"Whaaaat?! You didn't tell me you going to the human world! I would've asked you to bring me over the new issue of Hanabi magazine!" she intoned in despair._

_Now he looked up with a stern gaze. "If you have time to read that rubbish, then you have time to start on next week's paper work."_

_In response to that, Rangiku immediately sprawled on the couch, pretending to be fast asleep. Toshiro allowed himself small smile and rolled his eyes at her childishness. And they called _him_ a child._

_He of course, was a child when they just met. She was an annoying loud older woman with knockers that were a constant obstacle and hazard for him. He was just a brat that she helped by chance._

_But time changed. He matured into a young adult though his height constantly passed him off for a child. He noticed changes in his body and its reaction to these 'obstacles and hazards'. He hadn't realized how his outlook on Rangiku had distorted. It was a gradual change. Now he pondered over the question- 'when did I manage to fall for her?'_

_It took him completely off guard. His cold demeanor and an ice wall that blocked his emotions were as it turns out, inadequate and no match for that woman's charms._

_He was positive that Matsumoto Rangiku was a personified ray of sunshine. She was a bubbly, radiating ball of positivity. Her carelessness and easy spirit was a balm to his spiky attitude. She was also strong and intense- and if one got on her wrong side, she would burn your ass mercilessly. Unlike Momo, she didn't like to be the damsel in distress, didn't want to be pitied and co-dependant._

_His thoughts were interrupted as Rangiku stirred in her slumber. She had actually fallen asleep, and was now shifting on the couch to position herself into a more comfortable position. Toshiro turned off the lantern on his table and walked over to the sleeping figure. He grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and very quietly lay it over her figure._

_He looked over at her and smirked, reaching for the inner pocket on his robes to take out the brand new rolled up Hanabi magazine. He placed it on the coffee table next to her. The white haired boy stood observing her with fondness and after having his fill of her beauty he walked out of the office. The air was tense with everything that he wanted, but didn't say to her then._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry for those who already read this chapter! Still getting used to the website, deleted this chapter by accident and wasn't aware I had to repost it! Sorrryyy! _**

* * *

She smiled and closed her eyes, listening into the pleasantness of the tone. It was different, manlier, huskier and was the most welcoming voice she has heard in a while. She dried her tears and turned to her right. There he was sitting down, looking at her eye to eye. In a flash she jumped onto him, hugging him close to her chest, squeezing him with all her might.

"Taichou! It's such a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, making a few heads turn in the restaurant and a glare from the bar manager. Flustered he was loss for words. He forgot what was it like to be glomped by her constantly and he realized how much he missed it. He couldn't believe that once, a long time ago it used to irritate the crap out of him.

"Just visiting an old friend," he replied not really knowing the definite answer to that question.

She waved to the bartender and asked for another cup. Before he could refuse the sake Rangiku beamed at him, making him lose the skill of speaking.

"It's so _so_ good to see you. You've changed…oh my you're my height! You're a man!" she gushed eating him up with her eyes. Toshiro smirked.

"I _told_ you I'd grow."

"Ohh that means I'm just getting old," she muttered sardonically finishing her cup and without thinking pouring herself another one and one for him as well. He took a long sip to allow himself to relax a bit.

Toshiro shook his head and smoothed out the lock of her hair that tangled around her shoulder. "You look the same to me. Except more beautiful," he muttered. He was sure that it was the first sip of sake that smacked him in the head and made him say something so sentimental.

She was speechless for a moment and gave him a rare, shy smile. It was so unorthodox to see Rangiku flustered and shy. That bastard Ichimaru obviously hasn't been giving her the compliments and attention she needed. Though who the hell was _he_ to talk, the captain of few icy words and not many pleasantries in the first place. But at least he was trying. And he wasn't the boyfriend, Gin was.

"Why are you carrying a rose?" she asked, looking down curiously at the crimson flower. It was the captain's turn to blush.

"I-It's for you. Thought it'd be impolite to turn up empty handed. I'm sorry it's not much…"

She raised her brows in surprise and took the rose that he presented. Carefully stroking the petals and having a whiff she looked at him with mischief. "My god kiddo, you really have grown."

His expression turned icy. "Don't call me a kiddo. We both know I'm not a kid any more."

They both knew he was referring to that passionate night. And the big time gap that has passed. Of course Rangiku knew perfectly well that the person sitting opposite her was no longer a teenage boy she could tease. He was a man.

He wished to relive that night, over and over again. In bed he tossed and turned, going out of his mind. She was like a drug. As much as it pained him to admit, Momo was like a grey wall in comparison to Rangiku Matsumoto.

* * *

**|Flashback|**

* * *

_"Taiiichhoouuu you are no fun!" Rangiku slurred as she poured herself another cup of sake. _

_"Matsumoto, I asked you to finish the paperwork yesterday morning!" Toshiro stood looking down at her since she was sitting on the couch and he was holding his authoritative stance looking over her. _

_"I was with the girls at the springs all day, Nanao needed to talk to me about the latest gossip, would like to hear some?" she cooed tugging on his robes. "I promise you it's good, it involves Kenpachi and a bunch of teddy bears…"_

_He stood unflinching and annoyed. But looking at the state she was in he knew it was hopeless to argue with her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_"You were looking for Gin today as well. Don't lie to me," Toshiro snapped coldly. He was sure she'd yell back or smack him on the head for being so rude. He was used to her being so fiery and self-determining. But to his surprise Rangiku's eyes just lowered with guilt and she limply began retracting her hand, but not before Toshiro grabbed it. _

_She looked up in surprise. _

_"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to come of so…cold," he muttered apologetically before hesitantly letting go of her hand. _

_He mentally slapped himself. Of course he was cold. He was always cold. He couldn't handle feelings, especially the passionate ones that were directed at his older lieutenant. For once, he wished he were different. He wished he was older, mature and gave her warmth and comfort she deserved. He felt bad about himself at that moment and Rangiku didn't fail to notice. _

_"Taichou! C'mon, you are spoiling all the fun. I am _fine_. I assure you I'm a big girl and can handle myself. Here have a drink with me," she said pouring a rather large cup of sake for her captain. _

_"I don't think it's a good idea-"_

_"Are you really sorry for being an ass to me right now?" she demanded an answer. _

_"Y-Yeah-"_

_"Then have one drink with me. Geez you are so young and yet so uptight about everything!" she pointed out. _I'm definitely too uptight about you_, he thought before accepting the warm drink from her hands. _

_"Didn't you have enough to drink?" he asked in annoyance as he gulped down the sour tasting drink. She grinned mischievously and shook her head. _

_After finishing his cup like a man, he strolled over to sit over his desk, leaving Rangiku to enjoy the bliss of alcohol warming her body and blurring her thoughts. Even though he had a flush creeping over his cheeks, he wasn't the one to put off work and took out the papers that were needed to be filled. _

_Deep inside he felt his heart hammering against his ribs and he knew exactly why. He held her hand, which was the most intimate gesture he was brave enough to make. There she was, moaning from the heat, her breasts half exposed as she rested provocatively on the couch right in front of him. What man in their right mind would be able to resist that?! _

_Rangiku watched her young, virgin captain walk away awkwardly to his desk, desperately trying to keep himself busy and avoid looking at her. She knew that she made him anxious. She had that effect on men and now, she realized, her young taichou was old enough to react to her signals. It amused her, seeing him so lost and flustered when most of the time he was so cool, composed and prudent. _

_Suddenly several lanterns went out leaving them in darkness, with the only source of light coming from the full moon peaking into their window._

_"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled in frustration. _

_"Whaaaat?" she whined, feigning an innocent look. _

_"I asked you today to change the lanterns! God woman, can you do anything I ask of you?!" he groaned in frustration throwing his brush aside. There was a pregnant pause as both of them sat still in the darkness. She could see the outline of his frown. _

_"I'm sorry taichou, I'll get them fixed tomorrow, I promise," she mumbled looking directly at him and smiling. She could see how restless he was seeing her smile like that. _

_"I-It's fine. Whatever," he muttered nervously trying to avoid her intense, coy gaze. _

_Rangiku stood up and walked up towards the desk and leaned towards her white haired captain, her breasts teasing right in front of his face. "Taichou, does it really not bother you that you're a virgin? Don't you wonder what's a woman's body like? What sex is and how good it feels?" she whispered. _

_Toshiro sucked in his breath and didn't breathe out from the shock of such topic change. His cheeks already pink from sake were now glowing bright red. He was finally able to form words and breathed out._

_"No it doesn't bother me. Like I said I have more important things to do," he replied trying his best not to let his voice crack under pressure. Rangiku smiled and straightened up, walking around the desk and standing right in front of him. He looked back her, glued to his seat, anticipating her next move._

_She ran her hand down his cheek, neck and stopped at his chest. She leaned in closer. "Am I making you uncomfortable taichou?" she murmured, her lips nearly brushing his. The moonlight reflected her beautiful blue eyes. His green ones stared bravely back. He tried to steady his breath though his mind was racing. Inside, he was going crazy. Where was this going? Was she just toying with him? Testing him? Teasing him?_

_"No…you're not," he replied smoothly, but not daring to move as she leaned closer and closer. She grinned cheekily and sat on him, wrapping her legs around his waist she straddled him, immediately feeling his hard member underneath her robes._

_"What are you doing?" he hissed in surprise as he was pinned against the chair. _

_She took his face into her hands. "Taichou…why do you care so much about what I feel? You always ask me about him. Are you jealous or just protective?" she whispered looking deeply into his eyes. He was still frozen, not daring himself to touch her, since he gained enough pleasure from her sitting on him as it is. _

_"Just…concerned for my lieutenant," he rasped out. _

_Rangiku lowered her head and kissed him. At first it was soft and gentle, she felt him tense from the shock. But it didn't take him long to relax and eagerly kiss back. His hands found the confidence to stroke her thighs and wrap around her waist. He kissed back with newfound passion. _

_She broke the kiss and looked back at him, cupping his cheek. "I'm going to make you man, taichou," she whispered as she untied the sash of his robes. He felt himself harden even more underneath her as he tore the front of her robes eagerly revealing her perky, full breasts. Instinctively and hungrily he sucked at the nipples. Rangiku yelped in ecstasy and bliss, clutching to his hair. Oh how many times had he seen this in his erotic dreams?_

_His hands caressed her body, stroking her hair. He was kissing her desperately, not believing that this was happening. Did she finally realize how smitten he was by her? Was this her way of reciprocating his feelings?_

_She tugged down his boxers underneath the robes to reveal his hard manhood. She was taken aback at the size of his member. It was big for his body size. But then again, who was she to talk about abnormally large sex organs. The sight of him naked excited her further. His muscles weren't overly bulky, but were nicely defined and carved. She grabbed his member, giving it a gentle stroke. Toshiro stilled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. _

_Her robes were undone and she lifted herself to position her pussy over his member and slowly slid down. The way he intently stared into her eyes gave her more pleasure than she could imagine. She'd never seen Gin look at her that way, with so much wonder and adornment. A fleeting thought had crossed her mind as she stared back- they weren't just having sex, they were making love. _

_He hissed in shock and pleasure as the walls of her pussy tightly clutched around him. She could feel him pulsing inside her. He was pretty sure he was going to die from so much ecstasy. In response she groaned in pure pleasure and delight. She positioned herself comfortably and allowed her captain to regain his sense from the shock of such bliss. He was definitely missing out on joys of sex. And she was there to show exactly what he was missing._

_"Matsumoto- what are you- are we doing- this-" he breathed out, his eyes rolled back in enjoyment. She kissed him passionately to keep him quite. She wanted this. She wanted him. She didn't know whether she was repaying him for his kindness. Or she genuinely wanted to make her captain a man by getting him laid._

_Whatever it was, she was enjoying it as much as he was. He had cool lips, his breath was icy and his hands trembled but nonetheless his caresses and his grip on her was strong. She enjoyed being his first. She rocked back and forth, the only sound coming from the creaking of the chair and simultaneous moans. They groaned as they worked out a rhythm to which they both rocked and panted. _

_"Oh god," Toshiro whimpered as he felt an orgasm creeping closer. Rangiku too was close to finish as the knot tied in the pit of her stomach. She picked up the speed to intensify the pleasure. _

_"Cum for me, Toshiro, it's alright," she whispered into his ear and kissed his neck. Just hearing his name moaned by her was enough to undo him. He came with a shudder, holding her close, clutching to her tightly as he endured one of the most intense, mind-blowing sensations in his entire life. He buried his head into her neck, breathing in her peachy scent as she came soon after him, crying out his name. _

_They panted and tried to catch their breaths. Both sweating they looked at each other. Toshiro was soaked and his short hair stuck to his face. She smiled and brushed away it away lovingly and kissed, much to his great disappointment, his forehead and got off of him. _

_"Now, you are not a virgin anymore. You're a man," she whispered. He was still catching his breath, his head spinning from the orgasm he just experienced. There was so much he wanted to tell her. The warm words and the way he felt about her- they were ready to roll of his tongue and yet they didn't. All he could to was clutch to her hand, with his lips pressed against it. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand again, mentally begging her not to go. Not to leave it like this, like a one-night stand, a meaningless drunken hook-up. He didn't want to let her go back to Gin. He wanted her to be his. _

_She ran her hand through his soft hair and pulled away her hand, but not before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight taichou."_

_Inside her heart was breaking. What had she done? Surely he would take it like any other teenage boy, proud of being banged by an older chick and ready to pursue other joys and pleasures. Why did she feel so guilty about it? Why did she yearn to come back and sleep with him? Cuddle him for the entire night? She shook her head as she tamed her hair and tied the sash of her robe. She was just drunk and was over analyzing it. _

_Tomorrow would be like any other day. _

* * *

**|Flashback|** _(end)_

* * *

"Well, still grumpy as ever," she pointed out smacking his back. Toshiro thought his eyes would pop out of their socket at such an impact. Christ that woman was strong.

"I think you've had enough," Toshiro muttered taking away the bottle of sake, which was now empty and Rangiku was drunk. She hiccupped and poked his hard chest, bating her eyelashes coyly.

"You are a such a party pooper, as always," she complained, slumping onto him with her eyes half closed from the exhaustion. Toshiro discreetly took out a wad of cash and threw it on the counter top with a very generous tip.

"And you are a mess, Matsumoto, let's get you to my place," he said, snaking his hand around her waist.

She giggled, leaning into him and whispering into his neck. "You didn't even buy me dinner yet, you sexual predator" she accused jokingly. He rolled his eyes at her hint.

"Stop fooling around, you need to sober up."

"My place is closer, I live one block away from here," Rangiku said as they waited for the lift to open.

"I live on the 10th floor, right here in this hotel."

The blonde formed an 'O' with her lips and then smiled. "Ten. Just like your division. How is Seiretei anyway?" she asked as she stood opposite her handsome captain in the lift.

Toshiro thought about it for a second, looking deeply into her eyes. "Not the same without you."

She grinned. "I thought so! Probably no more parties and drinking and fun now that I'm gone!"

Toshiro smirked and watched her play with her hair, swaying slightly from the intoxication. It definitely wasn't the same without her. Every strawberry blonde hair made him turn around, her name ready to be rolled of his tongue. At every footstep that approached his office he would lift his head by habit, in hopes that it was his bubbly ray of sunshine, only to once again be reminded that she won't be coming back. She wasn't running late because she was gossiping with girls or had a severe hangover. She left for good, to be with the man who continuously damaged her emotionally and yet in some sick, twisted way protected her at the same time.

_Ping_. The lift stopped and Toshiro led the way.

"How are things with Momo?" she asked as they entered the room. It was surprisingly spacious for one person and very chilled. The bed was king sized and made up. The windows revealed the beautiful sight of the sleeping city. The wall was decorated with a rather large TV screen with several devices such as the PS3, DVD blue ray player and other gadgets that even Rangiku wasn't sure what they were. The bathroom matched the enormous room, boasting a large bath that could pass off as a Jacuzzi and a sink that was made entirely out of glass.

Yeah, her captain always had style. A snob, just like Byakuya. But who was she to complain with the pompousness of her taichou probably rubbed off of her in the in the first place.

"Momo…I don't know, it's complicated," he muttered throwing the key on the table and desperately taking off his jacket and undoing his top button that was suffocating him the entire evening. He was glad to be out of that flaunting suit.

Rangiku tilted her head in confusion, urging him to go on.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said more sternly. She pouted in response.

"How are things with _him_?" Toshiro asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible though he couldn't keep the acidity from his tone. Rangiku rubbed her head, her mind spinning from the alcohol.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied mimicking the tone he used to answer her. Toshiro glared at her.

"You need a bath. It'll sober you up, I'll go and fill it up," Toshiro said. "For now here, drink some water."

After handing her the cup and making sure she did as she was told he retreated into the bathroom. She lay back down, humming a song out of tune, her mind elevated and free, and whirling round and round. Gin wouldn't even care by now where she was. She was safe as long as Aizen was locked away, so why the hell should he care at all?

As she thought about it, her lids were heavy and she drifted off to sleep for a moment only to be woken up by Toshiro's husky voice. She opened her eyes to meet his teal ones, looking over her with concern. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"You are so handsome. You really have matured," she murmured lovingly giving his cheek a little squeeze. The comment flustered Toshiro enough to rob him of words, so he just silently picked her up with absolute ease and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

_**A/N: So...what did you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to those who leave feedback, it's very encouraging. Your opinions are more than welcome! **_

* * *

The bath was covered with clouds of bubbles and smelled of expensive oils. She was in no state to stand properly, let alone walk, so he couldn't really just leave her alone in fears she'd slip or drown in her gigai.

She began undressing mindlessly. Toshiro swiftly turned away, choosing to stiffly stand in the corner of the bathroom to give her some privacy. The blonde beauty threw the dress on the floor and began removing her lingerie.

"You can look you know," she said as she removed her bra, standing stark naked. Toshiro didn't respond and continued frowning at the wall.

Rangiku smiled coyly. He might be older, his demeanor cold and deadly, but in his heart he still had aspects of boyish innocence and charm. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm naked,," she teasingly whispered as she stood behind Toshiro, her breasts no longer resting on his head like they used to, but pressed firmly against his broad back.

Toshiro could hear her smile and the smell of apple-flavored sake. "Good for you. Now get into the bath. Carefully," he muttered, tensing as she stroked his hair and breathed into his neck. He already had a hard on and inwardly rolled his eyes at Rangiku's games and his body's immediate reaction to them.

Disappointed at the lack of response, she lowly walked up and stood in front of him, grinning playfully and covering herself by hugging her breasts. He stared back at her, not succumbing to his desires and looking at the rest of her body.

"Taichou, are you embarrassed to see me naked?" she asked feigning innocence. Her cheeks were glowing pink. She wasn't standing straight. Hell, she wasn't thinking straight. And now thanks to her, neither was he!

Toshiro took a deep breath and picked her up again. She let out a small shriek in shock as he walked into the tub and slowly eased her in. His eyes were deadly serious and he looked at her in a scolding way.

She was surprised that he wasn't blushing or was completely flustered like he used to be. He _has_ matured after all. Rangiku was sure any man in this position would be passed out on the floor bleeding his nostrils out.

Little did she know that his heart was hammering inside his chest and how many erotic images passed through his mind while he took those three steps with her naked in his arms.

Rangiku let out a soft sigh as the water caressed her tired body. She wet her hair and lent back to stretch out. The tub was enormous. Toshiro rolled up his sleeves and kneeled beside her running his hand along her body, gently rubbing her with a luffa. She smiled softly back, enjoying his touch. He was concentrating hard on cleansing her while she stared intently at him, drinking in his chiseled features and marveling at the way his turquoise eyes reflected the volatile water.

"Unohana and Ukitake are officially dating," Toshiro muttered. It was of course out of character for him to indulge her in any kind of gossip, but he knew how eager she was to know what was happening in Seireitei.

As he predicted her eyes lit up and her face broke into a grin. "Oh my god! I knew it I knew it I knew it! Remember! I told you I could smell the sexual tension between them. Oh that is so romantic! I'm so happy for them. How long are they going out? How did it happen? Who made the first move? Have they moved-"

"Matsumoto! Calm yourself, I don't know the details, partly because it's not in my interest and partly because it's none of my business."

"But wait, isn't Ukitake like…200 years old?" Rangiku suddenly realized, jokingly scrunching up her nose.

Toshiro smirked back. "That didn't stop me from sleeping with you."

Rangiku jaw dropped and she gasped, clearly showing how offended she was. She smacked him on the head hard. "How dare you! I am not _that_ old!"

Toshiro chuckled, nursing his now aching head and she couldn't help but laugh along.

"Turn around, I'll scrub your back," he said once he finally stopped checking his head for a _dent_. She obeyed and watched him get up to grab more shower gel. That's when she grinned wickedly and grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her. He swore and lost his balance, falling straight into the tub with the water swaying in all direction and splashing onto the floor.

Rangiku was lying on her back laughing, while Toshiro was on all fours hovering above her and glaring down at his blonde companion. He managed to get his hair wet and some foam was now nestled there. His shirt, which was now ripped at the back thanks to his lieutenant and trousers were soaked. He sat up and sighed in frustration. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw the soaking material aside onto the floor. Rangiku bit her lip in lust as she scrutinized his pectorals. He was now definitely bulky and well-built, every line and muscle defined.

Suddenly Toshiro splashed some water into her face. She shrieked and splashed back, laughing. Finally Toshiro too was grinned like a kid as the battle of water splashing commenced.

"For an old granny you have a good grip," he mocked, throwing more water into her direction. She glared at him for a second and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted in pain.

"Shut it, you fetus," she snapped back, grinning wickedly as he held his stomach, grimacing back.

She shoved him to halt the surge of water that was mercilessly spraying into her direction. Not to mention the fact that he was cruel enough to make it cold. He fell back and she attacked his face with a lathered luffa.

"You play dirty, Matsumoto!" he growled and grabbed her arms. He shoved her back, pinning her hands by her sides. Now she was lying on her back her breasts were now exposed since they demolished all the bubble foam. He lay on her, still holding her hands. His smile slowly faded as he leaned in for a kiss.

She captured his lips in hers, moaning into the kiss. His lips were exactly like she remembered, soft and cool. She stroked his tongue with hers gently. He groaned and pressed against her, deepening the kiss. Thank god he was still wearing pants, because even his exceptionally strong will would be diminished in these circumstances.

They kissed, their hands roaming around each other's bodies, hungry for more. Water occasionally poured over the tub onto the floor as they moved against each other. Once they broke the kiss they were breathless. Rangiku began pushing down his trousers, with a pleading, lusting look. He immediately pulled away.

"No," he breathed out, desperately trying not to succumb to his desires. She too sat up in surprise, running her hand through his hair. "Why?"

"You're drunk," he murmured, removing the wet strands of her hair that glued to her face. She smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"So what? Never stopped me before. And didn't stop you either if I recall."

"That's the point, I don't want this to be like before," he explained and stood up to retrieve bathrobes and towels. He didn't need to explain any further because she understood exactly what her meant.

* * *

**|Flashback|**

* * *

"_Taichou! Guess what event is coming up next week!" Rangiku called out as she entered his office. He looked up. The entire morning his was thinking about last night, wondering how would she react when she's sober. How would it affect their relationship and whether it would take a different turn._

_But no. There she was, tired, late and acting like nothing happened. _

"_No I don't," he said sardonically, trying to brush off the thoughts of last night. _

"_It's the Rukongai Flower Festival silly! You missed it last year, so therefore I'm dragging you there by force this year," she threatened. She walked over to her large cabinet and took out a summer yukata. "Geez I've been dying to wear this!" _

_Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Fine, if and only if, you finish this god damn paper on the situation at District 12."_

"_I will don't worry," she said offhandedly smoothing out the attire. "Oh and by the way I took care of your date."_

_He frowned. He was never a fan of her matchmaking antics. "I thought captains go with lieutenants," he said as phlegmatically as possible. _

"_Don't be silly kiddo, last time we went out somewhere together they thought I was your mum or older sister. It hurts my ego, you know? Besides I think you'd be very happy to know that Momo will be going with you!"_

_Toshiro let out a pained sigh, hurt at being called a 'kiddo' and upset that even after the phenomenon he experienced with her yesterday, she still insisted on setting him up with Momo. "Fine," he replied anemically. "Are you going Ichimaru?"_

_Little did Toshiro know that Gin wasn't planning on coming to the festival. And Rangiku had told him that she was, in fact, going with her captain. She wondered whether Toshiro's position towards her changed and whether he would actually insist on taking her instead after last night._

_She wasn't going to go with Gin, in fears that she would hurt Toshiro and if he did ask her to the festival she would gladly go with him. Nonetheless, she felt it would be unfair to take him away from Momo and put him in a position where he would be forced to go with an older woman just because they had a one-night stand. _

_So deep inside she was glad that Toshiro went along with the scheme, but couldn't get rid of that small disappointment. She was sure he'd insist on taking her. _

_Well, at least that cleared up. There was no awkwardness between them and last night could be forgotten. Written off as an accident. She smiled back. "Yeah, probably."_

"_I'll see you there then," Toshiro muttered, not bearing to look at her. _

"_Yeah, you better not bail out," she softly spoke back and left the office. Toshiro sat in silence, listening to her footsteps fade away. There were so many words forming in his mind, what he should have said, but didn't. Why? Why was this so hard? He wanted to stop her. Kiss her. Take her to the festival. Why did he just let her go like that?_

_And why was she pitilessly toying with him? Was he _still_ a kiddo to her even after she made him a man? Was she really just going to go back to Gin, with no spare thoughts about him? _

_Overflowing with thoughts and ire, he found himself grabbing the large desk filled with paper and flinging it to the side, shattering it against the wall. He fell onto his knees and smacked the floor with his fists, catching his breath, his reiatsu getting out of control. After the frantic train of thoughts and anger subsided, he was finally able to calm down, his heart beating painfully loud. _

_He was just going to have to live with the fact that last night didn't mean anything to her and she was going back to that man who wasn't even worth her time, let alone tears and disappointment._

* * *

**|Flashback|**

* * *

Finally dry and a bit more sober, Rangiku lay in bed, enjoying the crisp clean sheets of the hotel bed. Toshiro was laying out a blanket on the couch. She turned around and frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked mid-yawn. "Come sleep with me silly, I promise I won't rape you."

Toshiro looked thoughtfully at the bed. It wasn't _her_ self-control he was worried about!

After a moment of thought he slipped under the duvet to lie down behind her. She smiled and turned back, comfortably positioning her head on the pillow.

"I won't blame me if you do, I am really hard to resist," he murmured wrapping his arms around her and hiding his face in the tresses of her soft hair, enjoying the scent.

He could hear her smile as she spoke. "Right back at you, taichou."

* * *

_**A/N: Well no sex scenes here, my inner pervert is disappointed, but Toshiro is after all a gentleman ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I love reading your thoughts on the piece and it inspires me to write more! _**

**_Unfortunately the next chapter will be a wee bit later, since I'm going away on holiday. But I promise I'll try to write there and update as soon as I can. To make up for the lack of chapters on the upcoming days, I made this one extra long for you guys, because you are awesome! _**

**_Read, enjoy and review :3_**

* * *

The next morning Rangiku was nursing her splitting headache, muttering an empty oath to herself that she'd never drink again. Toshiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How many times he'd heard _that_ before.

"Mmm, room service here is really good," she commented as they sat on the bed, finishing the breakfast. She was wearing his shirt. She couldn't believe that his clothes were now loose on her. Oh how the time did wonders.

"It better be, with the money I'm paying," Toshiro muttered cynically and continued to sip on his green tea. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. Then, getting out of bed she wondered into the bathroom and found her dress on the floor. The flashback of last night allowed her to smile as she slowly began to dress. Toshiro sat and observed her with a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She looked in the mirror and ran her hand through her golden tresses to tame them. She finally looked at him and smiled sadly.

"It's been fun taichou, thank you for visiting... But I should get going," she murmured, giving a melancholy smile. He stared back in disbelief and shook his head.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'thank you for visiting' and 'it's been fun'? I came here to take you back to Seireitei!"

She let out a soft laugh at such a ludicrous statement. "I'm not going back, I need to stay here."

"What?" Toshiro exploded getting up from the bed. "Why do you need to stay here? Are you going back to him? Are you going to go to bars everyday and cry?"

"Hey! That was once and you caught me a little under the weather. I'm fine, you don't need to take care of me!" Rangiku spoke back, her tone a little harder than before.

Toshiro ran his hands through his hair in frustration and looked at her, his eyes livid. "So you really going back to him, aren't you?"

Rangiku knew that if she started to explain to him that it wasn't the case and that things were too complicated right now, he'd demand the explanation and the truth and she just didn't want things to get ugly. She needed to handle this on her own. Closing her eyes, she prepared the answer that she knew would hurt her captain but she had no other choice.

"Yes, I am going back to him. There can't be anything between us kiddo," she whispered and walked towards the door.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled out. He stood shaking in anger, his mind was racing and yet he couldn't find the right words. "A-Are you going to leave me, again?"

She wasn't brave enough to look back, in fear that he'd see the tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**|Flashback|**

* * *

_"So, it's settled then! He was more than happy to go the festival with you, he'll meet you at the gate at noon, so be ready," Rangiku chirped in, popping her head into the main office of Aizen's division. Momo smiled shyly as she brushed her hair. _

_"How did you convince him to come along? He usually prefers to stay in the cool office and do some work," she asked. Rangiku shrugged and entered the room, sliding out a chair and unceremoniously plopping down. _

_"He promised to come, he missed the festival last year. And besides he can use a bit of fun, he's too uptight for his age."_

_Momo gave a small, almost envious smile. "Shiro-chan listens to you…"_

_"Well- I guess because he's not as stubborn as he looks. Taichou may be strict, but that cancels out because he's also very kind," Rangiku explained with fondness, remembering all the times when he'd tell her off and yet let her get away with it. _

_Momo observed Rangiku, who was engrossed in her own thoughts. By the looks of it, she was thinking about her young white captain. _

_"Rangiku-san, what do you like about Shiro-chan?" she gently asked, sitting down on the table opposite her. Confusion flashed crossed Rangiku's face at the bizarre question and it took her a while to get her thoughts together. _

_"W-Well I haven't really thought about it…I mean as my captain I guess he's reliable, caring, dedicated, very smart, diligent. His compassion makes up for his cold demeanor, which by the way we both know, is just his thin outward shell. His shortness makes up for his cuteness. The best thing about him is, that he'd pretend to be mad at you or pretend that he doesn't care- but deep inside he cares very much."_

_Momo listened intently and watched Rangiku's face lit up as she fervently described her taichou in dulcet tones. She nodded along, smiling at how similar their thoughts were on Toshiro. Then she finally said, "Rangiku-san, are you by any chance, in love with Shiro-kun?" _

_Rangiku's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Ehhh?! Whaaa? _Momo_, are you completely off your tits? What are you saying?" _

_Momo let out a nervous laugh, suddenly feeling a bit intimidated by Rangiku's reaction. And perhaps feeling a bit 'off her tits'. "S-Sorry it's just the way you d-described him-"_

_"Because he's my captain and a friend. I know a lot about him," Rangiku defended, but in all honesty the last question threw her off and made her cheeks heat up, recalling last night's events. Oh whom was she kidding? Of course she felt something for that brat. But she wouldn't call it love…Perhaps lust. She was a sexually frustrated woman whose actual love interest didn't give the attention she needed. Yes, that was all there was to it._

_"S-Sorry it was wrong of me to ask, Rangiku-san."_

_"Damn right it was wrong. Now put on that yukata and knock 'Shiro-chan' of his tiny feet. I'm off, I'll see you there," Rangiku said hastily exiting the room. _

_"Why would I go to the festival with you?" Ikkaku shrieked in outrage and surprise, staring back at Rangiku. Offended by his furious, rather than delighted response she smacked his bald head. _

_"Because I told you so, baldy!" she said thunderously. "It's final. Wait for me here, I'll be ready in ten minutes. And you better wear the traditional robes or else I'll ask Yachiru to skin you alive. Got it?"_

_"Eugh-God- Fine!" he yelled and stomped off to get changed. Rangiku smirked with triumph. No man could resist her, regardless of what methods she used. _

_She slipped into her silk yukata that cost a fortune. It was a very thoughtful gift from the lieutenants committee organized by Nanao-chan. For the occasion she decided to straighten her hair and put on a headband embedded with flowers. The yukata wrapped around her snuggly, defining every curve. She looked back, twirled several times until she was happy with every aspect from every angle. _

_Ten minutes later, Ikkaku knocked on the door, looking depressed as he fidgeted with his robes. Rangiku suppressed a giggle and ushered him into the room._

_"Here, you'll help me carry this," she said and revealed a big stack of slightly burned pancakes. "You'll be handing them out at the stall, the whole point of the festival is to share food with the people, right?"_

_He looked at the pile and helped himself with one. "You don't know how to cook do you woman? These are all half burnt!" he exclaimed and bit into one. "And they taste like socks. Are you trying to poison these poor people so there'll be less mouths to feed?"_

_She glared and the room almost darkened. "Keep pushing me, and there's definitely going to be _one_ mouth less to feed."_

_"F-Fine," he muttered and forced the half chewed pancake down his throat. She rolled her eyes and took the other big pile of pancakes. _

_"God Ikkaku you're such a little girl. And only _you_ would know what socks taste like, you light bulb. "_

_The festival was a success. Several stalls of food stretched down the main road of Rukongai District. There were pancakes, fruits, dangos, various sweets and dumplings. Children ran around, marveling at the taste of all the treats, getting a sugar rush. People wore their best robes for the occasion and mingled among few captains and the majority of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13. _

_Rangiku was sucking on a lollipop from Yachiru's stand and was laughing with her girlfriends, Nanao and Isane. She didn't suspect the amount of eyes on her as men observed her new, fresh look and that sweet that she ate so provocatively. _

_Toshiro was one of the many men that were awestruck by her beauty._

_When he met Momo by the gate, he thought Momo looked very cute and it was very refreshing to see the women out of their dark robes and changed into something feminine and pretty. Ironically, it wasn't Momo however who swept him off her feet. When he made his way to the festival and saw Rangiku glowing in her yukata, he had to do a double take couldn't help but stare at her for three whole minutes until Momo pointed out that he was gawking at her and it was rude. _

_To make things worse, for reasons beyond him, she was with Ikkaku. But in some ways, he was glad that it was anyone but Gin. _

_He observed her from the distance while he stayed next to Juushiro who helped himself to one of Rangiku's pancakes. _

_"Oh my- this is really- something," Ukitake politely reviewed, after he choked. Secretly, Toshiro loved her half burnt pancakes. He wasn't sure whether he actually liked the lightly crisp, burnt taste or that her was just used to being force-fed by her, since he was her number one 'taster'. _

_Momo tugged him away from Ukitake to have a look at other food stalls. He saw two workers, 5__th__ and 6__th__ seat checking out Rangiku and making lecherous comments. Toshiro cleared his throat to get their attention. They jumped up and spun around, figuratively shrinking under the intense emerald orbs._

_"Go back to work," Toshiro commanded, "and before you do, wipe that drool of your face."_

_Momo giggled as they continued to marvel at the treasures and decorations of the festival. "Were you always this protective of Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan?" she asked, trying to meet his eyes while his focused on the aforementioned beauty. _

_"What? I was sending those slacking shinigamis back to work. What's Rangiku got to with it?" he asked defensively. _

_"I see," Momo murmured wistfully, thinking- _she's got everything to with it_. _

* * *

**|Flashback| **

* * *

Rangiku was walking up to her apartment, something she bought for herself, her small piece of heaven where she could stay and gather her thoughts, cry and have a drink without feeling guilty. It would have been the perfect place if it weren't for the annoying neighbor who was constantly trying to chat her up or get a better look at her breasts. Daiki was his name.

There he was, as if anticipating her return, waiting for her in his silly bathrobe. His flushed cheeks, watery eyes and a flirtatious grin told her that he had been drinking. Not to mention that he smelled like a bar from miles away. Maybe she wasn't the one to judge, but at least she was a fun, sexy drunk. This guy just looked like a tramp.

She smiled politely as he watched her rummaging through her handbag for the keys.

"Well hello there gorgeous, had a nice day?" he slurred walking up to her and blocking the way to her apartment. She cursed her bottomless bag as she searched for the key.

"Y-Yeah it was…eventful," she muttered back.

"You know I've noticed, Matsumoto-san, that for the past two weeks you've been coming back home alone. Why a hot babe like you goes back to a cold, empty apartment _alone_?" he purred suggestively, getting too close for her liking.

She no longer could maintain her polite manner. "Bad luck I guess," she muttered sourly finally finding the bundle of keys. Her neighbor noticing them immediately grabbed her hand. "We could change that luck around you know, how about we have some fun?"

Rangiku looked back in disgust and snapped her hand away. "In your dreams! Get away from me," she yelled pushing him back and making her way to her apartment.

"What the fuck? God you're suck a cock tease! C'mon, don't tell me you don't want it!" he garbled following her closely.

"Fuck off!" she yelled and shoved him away, this time harder, to gain access to the door of her apartment. Daiki's mood went from libidinous to acrid in a matter of seconds.

"Fine. You know it's going to happen one day. You whore," he spat walking ceremoniously back to his apartment, which was one door away from hers. She froze as he insulted her. After pondering over it, she chose to ignore it. She was broken enough- his words were a complete waste of breath just like his very existence was a waste of space. She had bigger things to worry about than her bum of a neighbor who was freeloading in his rich aunt's apartment.

Little did she know, her taichou was observing the whole situation from the shadows. He thought he knew his lieutenant, that feisty woman twenty years ago would've smashed that guys nose into his skull, and yet there she was, slumped in defeat opening the door to her apartment. Anger boiled inside him. How much did that fuck, Ichimaru, break her? He waited for Rangiku to walk inside.

Taking the matters into his own hands he jumped down from the roof and stood up in front of the guy, his eyes burning with brutal intent.

"What the- What the fuck do you want?" he spluttered in surprise, feeling the air suddenly filling with frost.

"What did you just call her?" he asked in a whisper and grabbed his throat, smashing him hard against the wall. He choked and spluttered, trying to pry that strong grip off his neck.

"L-L-Let me go," he wheezed out, "I'll call the police!"

"Toshiro! What the hell are you doing?" Rangiku yelled, staring back in horror at her taichou holding the guy by the neck with one hand, his green eyes bright with fury. He ignored his lieutenant and looked at the guy.

"If you value your pathetic life so much, you better apologize to her. Nobody calls her that, you understand?" Toshiro whispered menacingly, only for Daiki to hear. He finally released him and the Daiki collapsed on the floor clutching his throat and gulping air desperately, coughing and panting.

"I-I'm sorry, f-for insulting you," he whimpered through ragged breaths, pitifully checking his throat for any injuries. Toshiro looked down coldly and kicked Daiki's face for good measure. To make sure that bastard learned his lesson. No one insulted Matsumoto Rangiku and got away with it.

Rangiku stood with her hands clasped around her mouth, frozen in shock.

Toshiro glared at her and back at Daiki, who was now clutching to his bleeding, broken nose. He bent down to make sure he heard him clearly. "I better not see you around her ever again, I don't care if you have to blend into a wall, you are not to be near her again."

Daiki nodded obediently and crawled away.

Toshiro stared back at Rangiku who now regained her composure. After Daiki slammed his door there was great distance between him and her. They stared at each other in silence. Finally Rangiku sighed in frustration.

"You didn't have to do that, I could've done it myself," Rangiku snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"But you didn't," Toshiro hissed. "Since when do you take insults from anyone anyway? Especially from pathetic losers like him? Or are you used to hearing them from Gin?"

Rangiku's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you!"

She spun around and walked into her apartment and Toshiro followed her back into her place, demanding an answer. She shook with anger. "What do you want from me?" she asked as they stood in her kitchen.

"I want to know why are you so unhappy here, and yet you're insisting on staying here," Toshiro calmly explained.

"It's too complicated. It's something between Gin and I. It does not concern you. I need to stay here!" she bit back.

"What's the point Matsumoto? What's the point of you being here, neglected and hurt by that bastard?!" Toshiro roared back.

"That _bastard_ saved my life! He looked out for me! I owe him my entire life!" she defended with hurt entangled in her tone.

"It was his choice, you never asked him to do this! He doesn't love you! You don't owe him anything!" he yelled back, the room growing cold as his reiatsu increased with anger.

"I do! The least I could do is to stay with him, even if the relationship doesn't work!"

She paced around the kitchen and he stood firmly holding his ground. "How _pathetic_," he growled out. That insulted Rangiku, because what he said was true.

She was trapped and she didn't like that fact that her taichou was here, pointing it out. Her taichou who had everything running smoothly, with Momo by his side, with his status in tact and his dignity. He had love, he had freedom and he was back in Seiretei.

Unable to find the words to retort she walked up and slapped him. The crisp sound echoed around the room and his head snapped to the right in an instant. Of course he could've avoided that, but no matter how much the slap pissed him off, it also soothed him knowing that there was still some fire in her. The fire he fell in love with. Her breath was shaky and her hand was trembling mid air as he slowly looked into her eyes, narrowing his own.

In anger he shoved her against the fridge and crashed his lips against her. Without sparing a second thought she passionately kissed back. He grabbed her hair and pulled back her head, leaving her neck exposed. He greedily sucked and kissed, keeping her firmly locked in his grip against the fridge. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his torso.

He shoved her onto the counter and began tearing off her clothes, his hands running along her thighs, his fingers finding her warmth and slowly invading her from the inside. She gasped in pleasure and dug her nails into his back.

He teased her warmth skillfully with his fingers while licking her earlobe and nibbling her neck. Gasping for air she began impatiently tearing his clothes off. Hungrily they kissed, roaming each other's mouths. Her breasts were finally released from the bra and he pushed her back greedily biting into her nipples.

"Taichou," she moaned as he ravaged her breasts, squeezing them, sucking them. After he had his fill he roughly pulled her off the counter and turned her, pushing her against the counter onto her stomach. She bent over, still running her hand through his hair.

Savagely he ripped the thong and revealed her curvy ass and her dripping pussy. He entered her hard and she yelped, closing her eyes in ecstasy. He leaned in to kiss her neck until he met her lips. After a long passionate kiss he broke away and began thrusting hard. He started speeding up, enjoying the view of her bent over, moaning his name and enjoying him inside her. He drilled into her, her breasts bouncing on top of the counter.

Her screams of bliss began increasing and the walls of her warmth began contracting and he knew she was close. She was gulping for air, overwhelmed by these phenomenal sensations. He was dripping with sweat, enjoying every thrust. God she felt so good- so wet, so tight. But being the gentleman he was, he made sure she finished first. He closed his eyes as he felt her taking her final breaths until the orgasm and bit into her should hungrily. She cried out and with a shudder she came. The walls of her pussy squeezed around his member and he too came, groaning her name.


End file.
